The Academy for Duel Prodigies
by chaotic pink pony
Summary: It's the year 2025(Yugi would be about 50) in New Domino City. New faces are in town and learning at the Academy for Duel Prodigies. Read the adventures these teens go on. DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! 5D'S ONLY OWN PLOT AND OC'S. rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Academy for Duel Prodigies**

**Chapter 1**

**RIIIIIIIING!**

The doors in the hallway of the **Academy for Duel Prodigies** burst open and kids from every classroom rushed out to get to the gym. It was duel time for the small school. Once the hallway was cleared of everyone two kids sauntered towards the gym.

There was a boy and a girl. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes with glasses. His school uniform was neat and tidy and he had a blue duel disk on his left arm. He looked about 16. the girl also had brown hair and brown eyes. Her school uniform was slightly ruffled and she had a pink duel disk on her arm. She looked about 5.

"Cameron?" the girl asked shyly.

"Yeah sis?" the boy, now known as Cameron, replied.

"Is _HE_,here today?"

Cameron sighed, then said with a slightly pained expression, "Yes he is."

"Now who should I duel today?" a confident boy said.

The boy looked about 14 with brown hair and brown eyes. His uniform was disheveled and stained with food and grass stains. His hair was wild and unkempt, sticking up all over the place. His duel disk was beat up but functional.

While looking he saw a peculiar sight. There were three kids on the bridge in the courtyard. He started to walk over. There were two teenage boys and a young girl. The girl was hiding behind one of the boys. She had brown hair and a pink duel disk. The boy she was hiding behind also had brown hair and had glasses. His duel disk was blue. He was being slapped around by the other boy. The other boy had blond hair and looked very unhappy with the other two. His duel disk looked like the newest and shiniest model. When he finally got there he spoke up.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The blond-haired kid looked at him.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"I want you to stop slapping... " he looked at the kid with glasses.

"Cameron." he replied.

"Cameron around."

"Make me." he said menacingly.

"I will." he said activating his duel disk.

"Ha! You think you can beat the king of the galaxies?" he said sneering.

"Maybe."

"Okay." he said activating his duel disk as well.

"DUEL!" they shouted.

"By the way my name's Alex. What's yours?" the brown haired kid said.

"Liam." the blond-haired kid replied.

**Alex's LP: 4000**

**Liam's LP: 4000**

"I'll go first,", said Alex,"DRAW!"

'_Okay I can do this_.' he thought while he looked at his hand.

"First I play Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins!"

The scenery around them changed so that they were in a Greek-like amphitheater that was eroded and ruined and there was a rainbow in the sky.

"Next I Normal Summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack position."

**Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus**

**level 4**

**Atk/1800**

**Def/1200**

A white Pegasus with yellow wings and a black horn stepped onto the field. It had two sapphires on its wings.

"Now _her _special ability activates! I search my deck for a Gem Beast and put it in my spell/trap card zone. I choose Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle."

A beautiful ruby appeared behind the Pegasus.

"Next I equip Crystal Release to Sapphire Pegasus which boosts its attack by 800!"

**Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus**

**level 4**

**Atk/1800-2600**

**Def/ 1200**

"Then I end my turn."

"Hehe no face downs? Even better for me.", sneered Liam, "DRAW!"

"I normal summon Photon Crusher in attack position."

**Photon Crusher**

**level 4**

**Atk/2000**

**Def/0**

A Humanoid with green and silver armor and a gold double-sided club steeped onto the field. It had one red eye.

"Next I activate Photon Lead! Which lets me special summon another Photon Crusher!"

Another monster like the one already there steeped onto the field.

"Now I activate Photon Trident which gives one of my crushers an extra 700 attack until the end phase."

The club of one of the crushers changed into a trident.

**Photon Crusher**

**level 4**

**Atk/2000-2700**

**Def/0**

"Now attack his stupid horse! Pho-"

"It's a Pegasus!" the girl shouted.

"Shut up Lisett! Now PHOTON STRIKE!"

The crusher with the trident ran up and struck the Pegasus. It neighed before being destroyed. The wind made Alex stagger.

**Alex's LP: 4000-3900**

**Liam's LP:4000**

"I activate sapphire's other ability! Instead of sending _her _to the graveyard I can send her to my spell/trap card zone" said Alex.

A sapphire appeared next to the ruby.

"Whatever all that does is clog up your spell/trap card zone." Liam said bored.

"Next Crystal Release's effect activates! I can search my deck for a Gem Beast and put it in my spell/trap card zone. I choose Gem Beast Topaz Tiger!"

A topaz appeared next to the sapphire.

"Now my other Photon Crusher shall attack you directly! PHOTON STRIKE!"

The crusher charged towards Alex.

"I activate Rainbow Ruins second effect! Since I have two or more gem beasts in my spell/trap card zone I can halve the battle damage I would have taken."

Before the crusher got near Alex it went through a rainbow. It raised it's club then hit Alex.

**Alex's LP: 3900-2900**

**Liam's LP: 4000**

"I end my turn."

"Okay my turn. DRAW! First I activate Crystal Beacon! Since I have two or more gem beasts in my spell/trap card zone I can special summon a gem beast from deck! I choose Gem Beast Emerald Tortoise I defense position."

**Gem Beast Emerald Tortoise**

**level 3**

**Atk/600**

**Def/2000**

An old green tortoise with emeralds on it's back walked onto the field.

"Next I set a monster in face down defense and end my turn"

"My turn, DRAW!"

Liam smiled evilly.

"I'm going to win." he said with confidence dripping from his voice.

Alex shrugged.

"First I activate Photon Sanctuary! Which allows me to special summon two photon tokens in attack position. Next I tribute both of my tokens to tribute summon, It's eyes swirl with the knowledge of the stars. It's body coursing with their power, help me vanquish my foes tribute summon, GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"

**Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon**

**level 8**

**Atk/3000**

**Def/2500**

A Dragon with a bright blue body with dark blue and red accents steeped onto the field.

Cameron and Lisett grew worried.

"Now attack his turtle! PHOTON STREAM!"

The dragon cocked his head back and flung it forward firing a stream of white energy. It instantly destroyed the tortoise. An emerald appeared next to the topaz.

"Now attack his face down crusher! PHOTON STRIKE!"

Alex's face down was destroyed and an amber appeared next to the emerald.

"Now attack him directly! PHOTON STRIKE!"

"I activate Rainbow ruins second effect to halve the battle damage."

**Alex's LP: 2900-1900**

**Liam's LP: 4000**

"I end my turn, make this turn useful cause it's your last." Liam taunted.

"DRAW! I activate Rainbow ruins fifth effect since I have 5 or more gem beasts in my spell/trap card zone I can special summon a gem beast from there. I choose Gem Beast Topaz Tiger"

**Gem Beast Topaz Tiger**

**level 4**

**Atk/1600**

**Def/1000**

"Good Game." Alex said.

Liam narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I activate Crystal Abundance! Since I have 4 gem beasts in my spell/trap card zone I can destroy all card on he field and special summon gem beasts equal to the number of your cards that were destroyed and I count 3."

"WHAT?!"

Immediately they were back in the courtyard on the bridge and there was only an amber mammoth, a sapphire Pegasus, and a topaz tiger on the field.

"Now attack him directly!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**Alex's LP: 1900**

**Liam's LP: 4000-0**

Liam fell onto his knees shocked. Alex walked up to him and crouched down. Cameron and Lisett were behind him. He reached out towards Liam. Liam quickly swatted his hand away from him.

"Don't touch me." he said before standing up and running away.

Alex slowly stood up and turned around before being pulled into hug by a little girl.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome."

After he let go they all started familiarizing themselves with each other. When lisett noticed a familiar card on the ground.

"Guys what's this?" she said showing them the card.

Their eyes widened. It was Liam's Galaxy eyes. Before either of them could answer the bell rung.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Academy for Duel Prodigies**

**Chapter 2**

After school they met up and tried to find Liam. Lisett found him first.

"I found him!" she shouted to the others, then started running towards him.

Liam turned around just in time to get tackled by the ball of energy known as Lisett. When Alex and Cameron caught up they helped Liam and Lisett up.

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled.

Lisett was taken aback from his anger. It almost made her want to keep the card for herself, just to make him suffer. But she just knew that it belonged with him and no one else.

"W-we h-have your c-card." she managed to get out before handed him his card.

Liam grabbed his card and looked at it, then he looked at Lisett, then back at his card. After a while his anger disappeared. He moved toward her, she flinched and closed her eyes expecting to be hit but when she opened her eyes she saw Liam was hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Oh such a sweet tender moment." said a sarcastic voice, "It'd be a shame if something were to ruin it."

Everyone got up and looked at where the voice was coming from. A man in black clothing and a black hood on came out of the shadows.

"Oops to late."

"What do you want?" said cameron getting in front of lisett defensively.

"To duel of course." he said.

"Then you've got yourself one." cameron said activating his duel disk.

"Oh goody goody." he replied activating his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

**Cameron LP:4000**

**Mystery Man LP:4000**

"I'll go first." the man said, "draw."

"I play The Seal of the Orichalcos!"

A green pentagram like symbol appeared and surrounded the two dueling people and pushing all who weren't out.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Liam.

The masked man started to giggle and then laugh manically. Everyone around him backed away, sensing that he was dangerous.

"There is one thing that I will tell you now." he said, "Whoever loses a game while the Seal of the Orichalcos is on the field loses there soul."

They all looked at him horrified.

"Now where was I, oh yes I normal summon Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb." he said resuming the duel.

**Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb**

**level 4**

**Atk/1800**

**Def/400**

A glowing orange dragon with red eyes and yellow armor walked on to the field. A smaller version of the seal that surrounded the two duelists appeared on it's head.

"And thanks to the seal of the orichalcos he gets an extra 500 attack"

**Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb**

**level 4**

**Atk/1800-2300**

**Def/400**

"Next I tribute my dragon to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet"

**Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet**

**level 5**

**Atk/2000-2500**

**Def/1600**

The orange dragon exploded leaving a purple dragon with gold eyes and gold armor with a seal on its head.

"And because Gebeb was tributed I can special summon a normal monster from my deck and make its attack and defense 0. And I choose to summon Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord in defense position."

**Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord**

**level 8**

**Atk/0-500**

**Def/0**

A giant golden ball with an Egyptian symbols on it appeared next to his dragon. A seal appeared on top of the largest symbol.

"Next I set one card and end my turn."

A face down card appeared behind the man's monster's.

"My turn, draw!" Cameron said determinedly.

"You can do it Cameron!" yelled Lisett.

"Yeah whup his ass." yelled Liam who was smacked on the back of the head by Alex.

"I will." Cameron said determined to win.

Cameron then turned to face his opponent.

"I normal summon Amores of Prophecy"

**Amores of Prophecy**

**level 3**

**Atk/600**

**Def/2000**

A man with green hair wearing an eye shield and blue clothes with a bow that had intricate designs appeared on the field.

"I activate Hieratic Seal from the Ashes." the man said.

"Okay?" Cameron said unsure of what the card did.

Cameron waited for something to happen he continued, "Next I activate Amores's ability by revealing Spellbook of Power I can special summon Temperance of Prophecy in attack position."

**Temperance of Prophecy**

**level 3**

**Atk/1000**

**Def/1000**

A woman wearing a brown hooded cloak and to chalices entered the field.

"Next I activate Spellbook Library of the Crescent. Since I have no spellbook cards in my graveyard I can grab a random spellbook card from my deck." Cameron said confidently, "I get, Spellbook of Wisdom! Next I use temperance's special ability which by tributing her I can special summon a level 5 or higher light or dark spellcaster type monster! I choose Dark Magician of Chaos!"

**Dark Magician of Chaos**

**level 8**

**Atk/2800**

**Def/2600**

A man with black hair pale blue skin and black clothing and armor with pink accents appeared onto the field. He had a black staff also with pink accents on it and a green ball at the top.

"Now attack his Nebthet! DARK CHAOS FLARE!"

A bright green ball of energy was fired from the tip of the staff. It collided with Nebthet and exploded. The man stumbled.

**Cameron's LP: 4000**

**Mystery Man's LP: 4000-3700**

"And since he destroyed Nebthet it is banished."

"I activate Hieratic Seal from the Ashes effect! I can choose on of my banished cards and send it to the graveyard." the man said.

"I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw. I normal summon Hieratic Dragon of Eset without tributing."

**Hieratic Dragon of Eset**

**level 5**

**Atk/1900-2400**

**Def/1200**

A dragon exactly like Nebthet entered the field.

"But Its original attack becomes 1000."

**Hieratic Dragon of Eset**

**level 5**

**Atk/2400-1500**

**Def/1200**

"Next I tribute Eset to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Su!"

**Hieratic Dragon of Su**

**level 6**

**Atk/2200-2700**

**Def/1000**

Eset exploded leaving a blue dragon with gold armor and red eyes with a seal on its head behind. It roared.

"Now I use Eset's ability to special summon another Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord in Defense position."

Another golden ball appeared.

**Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord**

**level 8**

**Atk/0-500**

**Def/0**

"Now I use both of my Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlords to create the overlay network and special summon, Rise great overlord the one sealed away because of its great power, help me conquer the weak, Xyz summon! Hieratic Sun Dragon of Heliopolis!"

**Hieratic Sun Dragon of Heliopolis**

**rank 8**

**Atk/3000-3500**

**Def/2400**

A massive red dragon reaching about 4 stories high with gold armor and two yellow balls circling it appeared. It roared with ferocity.

"Now attack his magician! OVERLORD BEAM!"

The massive dragon flung his head back then forwards unleashing a beam of fiery hot flames. Cameron screamed.

**Cameron's LP: 4000-3800**

**Mystery Man's LP: 3700**

"Su attack his Amores! BLUE FLAME ROAR!"

The blue dragon flung its head backwards then forwards unleashing a torrent of blue flames. Cameron fell feeling weak.

**Cameron's LP: 3800-1100**

**Mystery Man's LP: 3700**

"I end my turn." the man said feeling confident.

"Draw." Cameron said grimly.

'Come on brother, you can do it.' thought Lisett.

"I normal summon Magical Exemplar in attack position."

**Magical Exemplar**

**level 4**

**Atk/1700**

**Def/1400**

A woman with black hair wearing green robes and gold jewelry.

"Next I activate Spellbook of Power on Exemplar."

**Magical Exemplar**

**level 4**

**Atk/1700-2700**

**Def/1400**

"Since I played a spell card this turn Exemplar gains two spell counters."

Two balls of light appeared and circled Exemplar.

"Now I activate her ability. By removing a spell counter I special summon Stoic of Prophecy in defense position"

**Stoic of Prophecy**

**level 1**

**Atk/300**

**Def/200**

A man with orange hair in blue and red robes with two ceremonial spears appeared onto the field.

"Now attack his dragon of Su! MAGICAL SPHERES!"

The magician shot the sphere around it at the blue dragon while it shot its flame at Exemplar. They both were destroyed.

"I end my turn."

"My turn, draw."

"I detach an Xyz material and send a Hieratic monster to the graveyard to destroy your puny wizard."

One of the yellow spheres went into the dragons helmet. It roared and stomped on stoic.

"Now attack him directly! OVERLORD BEAM!"

The dragon fired its beam at Cameron.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Lisett.

Suddenly there was a white glow that surrounded Lisett and a bright explosion that blinded everyone looking at it momentarily. When everyone could see again they saw that the man and lisett were gone. Cameron slumped to his knees. Liam went up to him and Alex looked at the ground. Then Alex noticed something. It was a Kuribon, Lisett's Kuribon. Alex picked it up and pocketed it. Then went over to comfort Cameron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yo what up readers how you been doin'?**

**Cameron:They're not going to talk to you.**

**Me: really. -_-**

**Alex: yes now hurry up I wanna duel someone.**

**Me: you're not dueling this chapter.**

**Alex: Waaaah?**

**Me: yep**

**?: can we please hurry up I wanna show up**

**Me: okay okay. Enjoy the show my faithful readers.**

**The Academy for Duel Prodigies**

**Chapter 3**

**One year after Lisett disappeared**

Alex was waiting by the school entrance for his friends. Ever since Lisett went missing they had become closer though someone else joined them. His name was Luis. He was a 10 year old with a deformer deck. He had brown hair brown eyes and glasses like Cameron. He had filled the gap lisett left. They were like brothers. But Cameron rarely dueled any more. It was like he lost his passion for it and would have quit were it not for them.

"Hey Alex!" said a familiar young voice.

Alex turned around to see Luis and Liam running towards him. They had smiles on their faces.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" said Liam.

"Good, how bout you two?" Alex replied.

"We're good." Luis answered.

"Come on guys let's go." said a deep voice.

They all turned to see Cameron already walking away. They ran to catch up and walked in silence. Unknown to them a dark feminine figure was watching them from afar.

"Soon." she said in a silky voice, "Very soon."

Meanwhile Alex and the gang had reached the place where they always hung out after school. The Daedalus bridge.

"Hey Cameron wanna duel?" asked Luis.

"Naw I'm good." replied Cameron.

"I know why he doesn't wanna duel." a silky voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once, it even made Alex and Liam look up.

They saw a feminine figure on the toll booth that was next to the bridge. She had a black cloak with a rainbow of colored lines one it and was billowing in the wind. A hood prevented people from seeing her face.

"He's ashamed of being a failure." she said before jumping down.

"I'M NOT A FAILURE!" Cameron said with a fiery wrath in his eyes.

"Then prove it." she said activating her green and black duel disk.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Luis while Cameron activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!" said both Cameron and the Woman.

**Cameron's LP: 4000**

**Mystery Woman's LP: 4000**

"I'll go first." Cameron said, "DRAW! First I normal summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack position."

**Skilled Dark Magician**

**level 4**

**Atk/1900**

**Def/1700**

A man clothed in a robe and a headpiece entered the battlefield. He had a metal rod with 3 triangles on it.

"Next I activate Secret Village of the Spellcasters!"

The world around them changed so that they were in a forest with huts high in the trees.

"And because I activated a spell card my magician gets one spell counter."

One of the triangles on the rod lit up with a green light.

"Next I activate Field Barrier!"

A giant version of the field barrier card appeared.

"And that means my magician gets another spell counter."

Another triangle on the rod lit up.

"Now I activate Spell Power Grasp Which lets me put a spell counter on one card on the field and I choose my skilled magician."

A third triangle on the rod lit up.

"Now I activate Skilled Dark Magician's ability! Since it has 3 spell counters on it I can special summon from the shadows of egypt and trained in the arts of magic, help me blow my foes away, special summon Dark Magician!"

"Haha so predictable." said the woman.

"Then I end my turn." said Cameron determination etched on his face.

"My turn, DRAW!" said the woman.

She looked at her hand then said full of hope, "Do you remember me Cameron?"

A look of confusion crossed Cameron's face.

"Of course you don't!" she said full of anger, "I normal summon Fortune Lady Wind in attack position!"

**Fortune Lady Wind**

**level 3**

**Atk/900**

**Def/900**

A woman in a black and blue body suit with a green dress over it stepped on to the field. She had a gold Shepard staff with a green orb in the hook.

"Next I activate her special ability. Which lets me destroy one spell or trap on the field and I choose your field barrier."

The Fortune Lady raised her staff and wind rushed towards the card. It shattered into lots of little pieces.

"Next I activate Earthbound Seal-the Orichalcos!"

A black pentagram appeared and surrounded the to duelists.

"Oh Fuck." said Liam who was immediately smack on the back of the head by Alex.

"Haha you surprised!" said the woman, "I end my turn."

'FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!' thought Cameron.

"DRAW!" he shouted, "I normal summon Temperance of Prophecy"

**Temperance of Prophecy**

**level 3**

**Atk/1000**

**Def/1000**

A woman wearing a brown hooded cloak and to chalices entered the field.

"Next I activate Spellbook Library of the Crescent. Since I have no spellbook cards in my graveyard I can grab a random spellbook card from my deck." Cameron said confidently, "I get, Spellbook of Life! Next I use temperance's special ability which by tributing her I can special summon a level 5 or higher light or dark spellcaster type monster! I choose Dark Magician of Chaos!"

**Dark Magician of Chaos**

**level 8**

**Atk/2800**

**Def/2600**

A man with black hair pale blue skin and black clothing and armor with pink accents appeared onto the field. He had a black staff also with pink accents on it and a green ball at the top.

"Now attack her lady Dark magician! DARK FLARE!"

A dark green ball of energy was fired from the tip of the staff. It collided with Wind and exploded. The woman stumbled.

**Cameron's LP: 4000**

**Mystery Woman's LP: 4000-2400**

"Now attack her directly chaos! DARK CHAOS FLARE!"

A bright green ball of energy was fired from the tip of the staff.

"I use Earthbound Seals effect! I can negate the attack and special summon an Earthbound Immortal from my hand. I special summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

**Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua**

**level 10**

**Atk/2800**

**Def/1800**

A gigantic black lizard with green lines on it's body clawed it's was out from the ocean. Everyone, except for the woman who was smiling, backed away.

"HOLY SHIT!" said Liam who was, once again, smacked on the back of the head by Alex.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn."

Three swords made of light surrounded the mystery woman.

"DRAW!" the mystery woman said, "I activate another effect of Earthbound Seal! By paying 500 life points I can summon a monster without tribute. I normal summon Fortune Lady Dark in attack position!"

**Cameron's LP: 4000**

**Mystery Woman's LP: 2400-1900**

**Fortune Lady Dark**

**level 5**

**Atk/2000**

**Def/2000**

A woman in a black and blue body suit with a black dress over it stepped on to the field. She had a black Shepard staff with a green orb in the hook.

"Next I activate Allure of Darkness! Which lets me draw two cards but I have to banish a dark monster from my hand."

She drew two cards and put one in the banished slot of her duel disk.

"Then I end my turn."

One of the swords surrounding her disappeared.

"DRAW!" said Cameron, "I end my turn."

"Well that's not right." the woman said putting her index finger to her mouth, "You never concede."

"How do you know me?" cameron said.

"Isn't it obvious. Or do I have to spell it out for you. You never really tried to remember people though. Right. _Brother._" she said taking off her hood.

Everyone's, except for Luis's, jaw dropped.

"L-l-lisett?" said Cameron completely shocked..

"Yes." said Lisett.

***all characters jaw's are dropped***

**Me: there we go a Lisett that is not dead has an Earthbound Immortal and is using a version of the seal of the orichalcos that I made up. **

**Cameron: wha-wha-WHAT!**

**Me:Um gotta go before liam recovers and tries to kill me. Please Reveiw Follow and Favorite. *runs away***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: *hiding under bed***

***Liam and Gang enter room***

**Liam: Come on he couldn't have gotten far. **

***They look around.***

**Me: can't talk long but plz don't tell them where I am.**

**The Academy for Duel Prodigies**

**Chapter 4**

"L-l-lisett?"

"Yes."

"What happened to you?"

"You did."

"What?"

"You agreed to duel against that stupid man and lost." Lisett said with anger, "You wanted to show off to your friends. And Because you lost I had to save you."

Lisett started to cry.

"I've been to the netherworld." She said, "I had to fight terrible things. Then he found me."

"Who?" Luis said.

"SHUT UP!" Lisett shouted, "He gave me the control of his disciples, the Earthbound Immortals. So I could get my revenge on you. DRAW! Because of her ability dark gains a level and an extra 400 attack."

**Fortune Lady Dark**

**level 5-6**

**Atk/2000-2400**

**Def/2000-2400**

"Now I normal summon Fortune Lady Water."

**Fortune Lady Water**

**level 4**

**Atk/1200**

**Def/1200**

A woman with a blue and black bodysuit on and a blue dress over it entered. She had a wooden Shepard staff with a blue orb in the crook.

"Then I end my turn."

Another sword disappeared leaving only one sword.

"DRAW!" said Cameron, "I end my turn."

"Haha I shall end you. DRAW!" said Lisett, "I tribute both my fortune ladies for my Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!"

**Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu**

**level 10**

**Atk/2500**

**Def/2500**

A black hummingbird with orange lines on it's body came out of the ground and stopped next to Ccarayhua.

"Then I end my turn."

The last sword between the two duelists disappeared.

"D-draw" Cameron managed to get out, "Since I have 3 spellbooks in my hand I *hic* I summon from my hand, from the tower she leads hailing her deity show my opponents the power of knowledge, special summon, High Priestess of Prophecy."

**High Priestess of Prophecy**

**level 7**

**Atk/2500**

**Def/2100**

A woman clad in white with a glowing green book stepped onto the field.

"Next I banish a spellbook spell card from my graveyard to destroy your Earthbound seal."

"I activate Earthbound Seal's 3rd effect. By sending Fortune Lady Light to the graveyard I can negate the destruction of it."

"I-I end my turn."

"I draw." Lisett said smugly, "I banish from play Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Dark to special summon when the universe was young he protected it from the darkness, help me vanquish my foes, special summon, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!"

**Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning**

**level 8**

**Atk/3000**

**Def/2500**

A man in gold and navy blue armor with a sword and shield being held in his hands stepped onto the field.

"Now attack him directly my earthbound immortals."

**Cameron's LP: 4000-0**

**Lisett's LP: 2400**

"CAMERON!" Yelled Liam.

There was a bright flash of light that blinded the three kids not dueling. When it was over Lisett was gone and Cameron was slumped over.

"Cameron!" Alex said as the three of the ran over to him.

When they got to him he stood up, and threw his deck to the ground. The cards were blank, no art, no writing, nothing just blank cards.

"Who was that?" asked Luis still puzzled over the others reactions when the woman revealed who she was.

"She was Li-" started Liam.

"That was not my sister!" growled Cameron.

"She **claimed **to be Lisett, Cameron's sister." said Alex.

"Oh her." Luis said sheepishly.

"She will come back." Liam said.

"I know. But next time I'll be ready." said Cameron.

"Hey didn't Yugi face the seal of orichalcos" Luis said.

"Yes why?" said Alex as everyone turned towards him.

"It's simple then we go ask Yugi and his friends for help."

"But how we're like 100 kilometers from him it'll take us a few days to reach him." said Liam.

"Hang on what if we had duel runners?" said Alex.

"That would take us a day or to still but it'd be faster then walking." said Luis.

"Ok here's the plan."

**Me: *chained to a wall surrounded by the others.* please don't kill me.**

**Luis: duel runners? What are you planning?**

**Me:find out next time. Haha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: haha new chapter.**

**Liam: so I'm still going to kill you.**

**Me: read the chapter and you won't want to.**

**Liam: *reads chapter* holy sh-**

**Me: on with the chapter.**

**The Academy for Duel Prodigies**

**Chapter 5**

**One Day After Lisett returns**

_The New Domino Common folk Neighborhood_

_4:00 pm_

"_Ok here is the plan, at 4:30 we'll meet up in front of the bar near the bridge." said Alex._

Cameron was sitting on his bed looking at his new deck thinking about what had happened yesterday.

'I swear Lisett I'll get you back.' he thought before getting up off his bed.

_New Domino Tops_

_4:09_

"_What are we going to do there?" said Luis._

Liam was riding in his families limo trying and failing to keep from crying.

'What happened to you Lisett?' He thought and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

_Satellite Orphanage near Daedalus Bridge_

_4:17_

"_We're going to start a fight." Alex said._

Alex was going through his deck taking out a few cards and adding others in.

'We're coming Lisett.' he thought.

_Satellite Junkyard near Daedalus Bridge_

_4:25_

"_Why?" asked Liam._

Luis was riding his yellow and beat up D-board towards the bridge.

'This better work Alex.' he thought.

"_We're going to steal Duel runners." said Alex with a crazed grin n his face._

_Daedalus's Pub_

_4:45_

A man was thrown out the window of the pub. Inside there was a bar fight that had everyone fighting each other. Outside Alex, Cameron, Liam, and Luis were sneaking towards the parking area for duel runners after swiping the keys to the area from the Barkeep. Cameron was wearing black shoes, black socks, black dress pants, a black T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a black helmet. Alex was wearing purple shoes, indigo socks, green pants, a yellow T-shirt, an orange jacket, and a red helmet. He currently had the keys. Liam was wearing white shoes, white socks,white dress pants, a white dress shirt, a white trench coat, and a white helmet. Luis was wearing black shoes that had holes in them, ripped jeans, a yellow T-shirt, a yellow jacket that was worn, and a yellow helmet.

As they crept towards the Runners Alex remembered something.

"Do you have the boxes?" he said looking at Liam.

"Yes. It set me back 10 grand." he said.

"Good."

The boxes they were talking about were little black boxes that people use to start their duel runners. Each runner had a specific box that it responds to. The ones Liam had were universal boxes that could start any duel runner. The kids finally reached their goal and Alex unlocked the gate. They crept inside and all chose duel runners they liked. Alex chose a duel runner that was sleek and a little longer than the rest of the runners there. It had two wheels and was painted white, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple. Liam chose a duel runner that was rather bulky and looked like it could crush the other duel runners. It was painted white with accents of deep blue and light pink. Cameron chose a rather old looking duel runner, it was probably one of the first duel runners to actually drive on the streets. It was painted a light brown with hieroglyphics on it.

"Umm Alex, slight problem." said Cameron.

"What?"

"My runner has a chain connecting it to the fence."

"Hang on." Alex said finding the padlock and grabbing some interesting little tools from his pocket.

Soon there was a clicking sound and the chain fell off.

"Thanks" said Cameron grabbing a box from Liam

"No problem." replied Alex also grabbing a box.

They all got on the runners except Luis who got on his board.

"On the count of three we start our engines and get the heck out of here." said Alex looking at the other and getting a nod from each.

"One..."

All of them positioned their fingers above the the button to start their runners.

"Two..."

They put their fingers on the start button.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING!" a man said walking over to them.

"THREE!"

All of them pressed the buttons and drove out of the runners area.

"HEY COME BACK!"

"NOPE!" yelled Alex and he threw the keys he had behind him.

"NEXT STOP YUGI'S HOUSE!" yelled Liam over the rush of air and adrenaline.

**Me: now will you kill me Liam.**

**Liam: maybe, maybe, less likely.**

**Me: Ok plz Review, Follow, and Favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: nothing to say but enjoy.**

**The Academy for Duel Prodigies**

**chapter 5**

**3 days since Lisett returned**

_Yugi Moto's house_

_7:30_

Alex and the others stopped in front of the house. The house was nothing grand just a normal house like any other.

"This is his house." said Liam surprised at the dueling legends home.

"Yep." said Luis.

"So what do we do, just go up and knock?" said Cameron.

"Yep." Alex confirmed.

After knocking on the door they waited. Soon the door creaked open and standing in front of them was the one and only dueling legend Yugi Moto.

"May I help you?" he said.

"Y-Yes," said Alex,"umm uh ok. My name is Alex and these are my friends, Cameron-"

Cameron waved.

"Liam-"

Liam nodded.

"And Luis."

"Wa'sup"

"We need your help."

"Help with what?"

"What if we told you the Seal of the Orichalos was back." said Liam.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"Impossible." he said, "The Pharaoh banished it from this earth."

"It's back alright." hissed a female voice.

Everyone but Yugi turned around. There standing on Liam's runner was a woman in a brown cloak. She had a black and green duel disk.

"The seal is back and it wants your soul Yugi." she said before jumping and landing in front of everyone.

"How 'bout it Yugi. A duel. Loser loses their soul."

"Don't do it Yugi." said Liam.

"Let's duel." said Yugi with a confident smirk.

The woman smiled and jumped away activating her duel disk. Yugi walked so that he was across from her and activated his duel disk.

"Duel" the both shouted.

**Yugi's LP:4000**

**Mystery Woman's LP:4000**

"I'll be nice and let you go first." she said.

"Ok DRAW! I set two cards and end my turn."

Two face downs, one horizontal and the other vertical, appeared on the field.

"Wow very eventful. My turn DRAW! I Activate Cloudian Seal-the Orichalcos!"

A white fog like pentagram encircled the two duelists.

"Next I activate Cloudian squall."

A raincloud appeared above them.

"Then I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn DRAW! I normal summon Beaver Warrior in attack position."

**Beaver Warrior**

**level 4**

**Atk/1200**

**Def/1500**

A Beaver in armor with a sword and a shield stepped onto the field.

"Now attack her directly! BEAVER SLASH!"

The beaver charged and slashed at the woman.

**Yugi's LP: 4000**

**Mystery Woman's LP: 4000-2800**

"Then I end my turn."

"My turn I draw."

The woman looked at her hand and smiled.

"Because of Cloudian Squall's effect your beaver gets a fog counter."

A small cloud came down from the sky and started circling the beaver.

"And because of Cloudian seal your monster gets a second fog counter."

Another cloud came down and circled the beaver.

"Next I normal summon Cloudian - Acid Cloud."

**Cloudian – Acid Cloud**

**level 4**

**Atk/500**

**Def/0**

A tornado made of green clouds came down from the sky. To arms also made of tornadoes grew out of it's body. A small cloud came down and started circling the monster.

"And because of it's effect it gains one fog counter. Then I end my turn."

"My turn DRAW! Next I tribute summon from the shadows of Egypt and trained in the arts of magic, help me blow my foes away, tribute summon Dark Magician! Then because Sangan I can add a monster with 1500 or less attack to my hand."

A card pushed itself from his deck and Yugi grabbed it and added it to his hand.

"Now attack her Cloudian. DARK FLARE!"

A green ball of energy fired from the tip of the staff and collided with the Cloudian in an explosion. When the cloud from the explosion was gone the monster was still there and no life points were lost. The woman started laughing first it was a small chuckle then it was full out luniticial.

"Ha you can't touch me! Because of my monster's effect it cannot be destroyed. And because of Cloudian seal I take no battle damage." she said still chuckling.

"I end my turn." said Yugi gritting his teeth.

"My turn then. I DRAW!" she said.

Four more small clouds, two for each monster, came down and circled them.

"Now I remove two counters from Cloudian - Acid Cloud to destroy your face down."

The cloud monster sucked two of the small clouds and fired them through its arms as beams of lights. The lights collided with the face down making it shatter into millions of small pieces.

"Now I turn my monster to defense position. And because of its effect it's instantly destroyed."

Her monster turned blue before shattering into millions of pieces.

'Why would she do that?' thought Alex.

"Now I banish Cloudian - Acid Cloud from my graveyard to special summon Cloudian – Storm Dragon."

**Cloudian – Storm Dragon**

**level 4**

**Atk/1000**

**Def/0**

A dragon made entirely of clouds flew onto the field. Its eyes were glowing orange.

"Then I end my turn."

"My turn, DRAW." said Yugi, "i normal summon Battle Steer."

**Battle Steer**

**level 4**

**Atk/1800**

**Def/1300**

A steer standing on its hind legs with a red cape and blue kilt on walked onto the field. It held a trident in its hands.

"Then I shall end my turn."

"Hahaha there is no hope for you Yugi."

**Me: yes another cliffie.**

**Luis: awwww.**

**Me: be quiet. Any ways RFRF**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: woo time to wrap up the duel with yugi and if he's OOC sorry. Enjoy.**

**The Academy for Duel Prodigies**

**Chapter 6**

**3 days since Lisett has returned**

"Hahaha there is no hope for you Yugi. DRAW!"

Six more small clouds, two for each monster, came down and circled them.

"I activate Diamond Dust Cyclone! Since Dark Magician has four fog counters on it it is destroyed and I get to draw a card."

The four clouds circling the magician started going faster and faster until they made a cyclone after it stopped dark magician was gone.

"Then I shall end my turn."

"I DRAW!" said Yugi, "I normal summon Mammoth Graveyard!"

**Mammoth Graveyard**

**level 3**

**Atk/1200**

**Def/800**

An elephant-like creature made of bones clawed its way out from the ground.

"Then I end my turn."

"My turn I Draw." she said smugly.

Six more small clouds, two for each monster, came down and circled them.

"I normal summon Cloudian – Cirrostratus."

**Cloudian – Cirrostratus**

**level 3**

**Atk/900**

**Def/0**

A fat looking white cloud with two stubby arms and stubby legs and cat-like ears appeared onto the battle field.

"And because of it's effect it gains two fog counters."

Two small clouds came down and circled it.

"Now I activate my monsters effect! By removing two fog counters I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose your mammoth."

The cat-like monster grabbed the two small clouds and threw them at the mammoth. They exploded on contact.

"Next I activate another Diamond Dust Cyclone! Since Battle Steer has four fog counters on it it is destroyed and I get to draw a card."

The four clouds circling the steer started going faster and faster until they made a cyclone after it stopped Battle Steer was gone.

"Next I attack with all my monsters!"

**Yugi's LP: 4000-2100**

**Mystery Woman's LP: 2800**

"Then I set one card and end my turn."

A face down card appeared onto the field.

"I draw." said Yugi losing hope, "I set one card and end my turn."

A face down card appeared onto the field.

"My turn draw."

Four more small clouds, two for each monster, came down and circled them.

"I normal summon Cloudian – Sheep Cloud."

A white cloud with no arms or legs and two eyes floated down lazily.

"Next I activate Natural Disaster!"

"I activate spellbinding circle on your dragon."

A circle with weird symbols encircled the dragon.

"Attack him directly my monster! CIRROFREEZE!"

The monster sucked in a big breath and blew it at Yugi. Yugi stumbled from the sheer cold.

**Yugi's LP: 2100-1200**

**Mystery Woman's LP: 2800**

"Then I end my turn."

"I draw." yugi said mobidly having lost all hope, "I normal summon Celtic Guardian."

**Celtic Guardian**

**level 4**

**Atk/1400**

**Def/1200**

A man with blue markings on his face and brown and silver armor on with a blue cape stepped onto the field. He was wielding a sword with both of his hands.

"Then I attack your sheep cloud! CELTIC SLICE!"

The guardian lept into the air with his sword raised behind his back. He swung down at the sheep cloud. Then lept back to his place on the field. After he was back in his place Yugi saw two sheep clouds. They were smaller and tinted blue.

"Haha because of my monsters effect I get to sheep tokens in defense position."

"I end my turn." Yugi said gritting his teeth.

"My turn. DRAW!"

Ten more small clouds, two for each monster, came down and circled them.

"I remove two fog counters from my monster and destroy your celtic dude."

The cat-like monster grabbed the two small clouds and threw them at the guardian. They exploded on contact.

"Then because of Natural Disaster you take 500 damage."

A strong wind blew Yugi down.

**Yugi's LP: 1200-700**

**Mystery Woman's LP: 2800**

"Now attack him directly! CIRROFREEZE!"

The monster sucked in a big breath and blew it at Yugi. Yugi stumbled from the sheer cold.

**Yugi's LP: 700-0**

**Mystery Woman's LP: 2800**

"Bye bye Yugi." she said blowing him a kiss.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Alex.

The seal closed around Yugi and a bright flash later he was laying on the ground. The seal had taken his soul. As Alex and the others ran towards him the woman started walking away. Alex look up at her.

"COME BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed.

"Don't worry I'll come back for your soul soon enough Alex." she said before a breeze hit throwing up dust, she was gone when it cleared.

"Come on Alex we can find Joey." said Liam.

"Too slow we need to split up." Alex said helping Cameron carry Yugi into his house.

"What do you mean?" Asked Luis.

"I mean you and Cameron will go to Joey, and me and Liam will go find Kiaba."

"Why?" asked Liam.

"It'll be faster and I have a feeling that they are going to be targets like Yugi."

"Ok let's get moving then." said Cameron.

"Alex, Kiaba lives in New York, New York. And that's in America!" said Luis.

"Yep. That's right. Ah huh. Ok good. Bye." said Liam into his phone before hanging up.

"Got it covered." he said looking at the others.

"How do yo- " started Luis before he heard the sounds of a helicopter.

Above them was a CH-53 military transport helicopter. When it landed two men in tuxedos with sunglasses that prevented you from seeing their eyes and earpieces in their ears jumped out. Everyone but Liam's jaws were dropped.

"Hello Steve. Hi Urkel." said Liam.

"Hello." they said in unison.

"Did you bring the walky-talkies." Liam said.

"Yes." said steve handing him the items he wanted.

Liam quickly gave each of them a talky.

"These walky-talkies are state of the art and have a range of well a range of the distance of the equator." explained Liam.

"Got it let's move out." said Alex grabbing his Duel runner and putting it on the helicopter.

The others quickly got on their modes of transport and left.

'Let's hope we're not too late.' thought Alex.

**Me: yes I did just have Yugi's soul taken. *laughs evilly* now RFRF. Flames will be used to torch haters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: you ready for some yugioh action!**

**Liam: yes am I going to duel**

**Me: nope you aren't even in the chapter.**

**Liam: what?**

**Me: ok maybe a little.**

**Liam: I'm ok with that.**

**Me: enjoy **

**P.S. If joey or Kiaba is OOC then i'm really sorry.**

**The Academy for Duel Prodigies**

**Chapter 8**

**4 days after Lisett returned**

Joey Wheeler's House

A duel runner and a D-board skidded to a halt in front of the famed duelist's house. The riders marveled at the house for a few seconds before getting off their modes of transportation. They slowly took off their helmets and walked up to knock on the door.

Before they were able to a man's voice sounded, "You guys betta not be tryin' ta sell me cookies."

The kids quickly turned around to see Joey Wheeler smilin' down at them.

"Well are tryin' ta sell me somethin' or what?"

"N-No sir." Luis said.

"Then what're you doin' here?" he said.

"You're Joey Wheeler, Right?" Cameron said.

"Yep. Da one and only. Don't tell me that yer only here to get my autograph?"

"Nope. If our situation wasn't that bad we would gladly ask." said Luis.

"Wait a minute. You guys aren't fugatives, are ya?"

"No no no we need your help."

"Wit' what?" he said narrowing his eyes.

Cameron motioned Joey to come closer. Once he was right next to Joey's ear he spoke.

"The Orichalcos is back."

Joey's eyes widened.

"No way. Yugi said it was destroyed."

"It's like totally back." a young feminine voice said.

Everyone turned to see a woman in a black yellow dress and a yellow mask. She had a bright neon green and black duel disk.

"And it like totally wants your soul." she said.

"And who da hell are you?" said Joey.

"I'm Louise and I like totally want to duel you."

"You wanna duel me?" he said, "Haha you're on."

"Idiot." said Cameron.

"Yeah, yeah, let's duel." said Joey activating his duel disk.

"YAY." Louise said activating her duel disk.

"DUEL!" they both said.

**Joey's LP: 4000**

**Louise's LP: 4000**

"I'll let you go first." said Louise.

"Alright! I DRAW!" said Joey, "I normal summon Anthrosaurus!"

**Anthrosaurus**

**level 3**

**Atk/1000**

**Def/850**

A purple crocodile appeared on the field.

"Then I set one card and end my turn."

A face down card appeared on the field in front of him.

"Then I end my turn."

"My turn I draw."

"I set one card."

A horizontal face down card appeared in front of her.

"Next I activate Geargia Seal – Orichalcos."

A gray pentagram with the circle made of gears encircled the two duelists.

"Then I set two cards and end my turn."

Two face down cards appeared on the field in front of her.

"I DRAW!" said Joey, "I normal summon Armored Lizard."

**Armored Lizard**

**level 4**

**Atk/1500**

**Def/1200**

A blue lizard with a tough hide walked onto the field.

"I activate my trap card, Trap Hole!"

A hole appeared under the monster and it fell into it. After that the hole closed.

"Ok then attack her face down Anthrosaurus! ANTHROBITE!"

The purple dinosaur ran at Louise's face down and bit it. It flipped face up and revealed a Geargiano. Geargiano was a gear sandwich with arms. It was tinted blue.

**Geargiano**

**level 3**

**Atk/500**

**Def/1000**

"Alright then nothing happens."

"Your like, totally wrong."

"Wah!"

"Because of Geargia seal my monsters gain 200 attack and defense."

**Geargiano**

**level 3**

**Atk/500-700**

**Def/1000-1200**

"Then that means I take 200 points of damage!"

"Yepperdoodles."

**Joey's LP: 4000-3800**

**Louise's LP: 4000**

"Then I end my turn."

"YAYMYTURNIDRAW!" said the hyperactive woman, "Because I control a geargia monster I can special summon Geargiaccelerator in defense position."

**Geargiaccelerator**

**level 4**

**Atk/ 1400-1600**

**Def/800-1000**

A race car with a geargiano in the drivers seat raced onto the field.

"Then I set one card. And end my turn."

A horizontal face down card appeared in front of her.

"I wonder what your soul tastes like."

_**Meanwhile**_

_Outside local pub: Kiabaland_

_New York, NY, America_

The helicopter hovered over the parking lot next to the pub and opened its bay doors. Two duel runners, one a rainbow of colors the other a plain white one dropped out from it and landed safely on the ground.

The kid on the white duel runner pushed a button on his helmet and started speaking, "Land just outside the city and we'll call you when we need you."

"Roger that." And the helicopter flew off.

The two kids got off their rides and grabbed their boxes. Upon entering the pub the looked around for who they needed to see. There were thugs hookers and other interesting figures in the bar. They immediately recognized the barkeep as Mokuba Kaiba. They walked up to the bar and waited for him to come to them. Soon enough he was right in front of them.

"So what can I get for you young ones." he said.

"Nothing we just need to see Seto Kaiba. Do you know where he is?" asked Liam.

"Who wants to know?" queried the boy-now-turned-man.

"We believe his soul is in danger." said Alex who then motioned Mokuba to get closer, "The Orichalcos is back."

Mokuba's eyes widened.

"H-he's back there." he said pointing to the back of the pub.

Seto Kaiba was once a multi-billionaire who owned Kaibacorp. His company was a big success inventing new ways to duel. It was his company that invented the Duel runner that our heroes were using. Until some of his workers traded secrets for money. Kaibacorp was ruined and now all Seto and his brother Mokuba owned was the little pub they were in right now. When the two heroes got to his table and saw what a mess he was.

Kaiba was slumped over with his head on the table. His face looked like it hadn't seen a razor in a while his eyes were glazed over and in his hand was a bottle of vodka. The table was covered in empty bottles of whiskey, wine, beer, scotch, and other types of alcohol. His duel disk though was in perfect condition and had no trace of any liquid on it.

"Are you Seto Kaiba." asked Liam.

"Who wantsh ta know?" he slurred looking at them.

"I'm Liam Tanner and this is Alex Lewis."

Alex waved. Kaiba sat up.

"What do ya wantsh?"

Liam and Alex sat down in the booth across from him.

"The orichalcos is back." Liam said in a hushed tone.

Those words seemed to sober Kaiba up.

"What? That's impossible!" he said.

"It's very possible." said a male voice.

They looked up to see a kid in an army jacket and camo pants with black combat boots and gloves on. He had a dark green and black duel disk. Kaiba glared at him.

"What do you want Micheal?" he said.

"To take what is rightfully mine." Micheal said.

'Don't duel him Kaiba.' thought Alex.

"Let's go outside then."

'Idiot.' thought Liam.

Soon they were outside.

"DUEL!" they both said activating their duel disks

**Kaiba's LP: 4000**

**Micheal's LP: 4000**

"I'll go first." said Kaiba, "I DRAW! I normal summon Aqua Madoor in attack position."

**Aqua Madoor**

**level 4**

**Atk/ 1200**

**Def/ 2000**

A man with a white mask with red markings and slits for the eyes appeared. He was clothed in blue robes and had blue hair.

"I set one card and end my turn."

A face down card appeared on the field in front of him.

"My turn DRAW!" said Micheal, "I activate Dragon Seal – Orichalcos."

A white and black pentagram encircled the two duelists.

'This is new.' thought Kiaba.

"Next I normal summon Red Eyes B. Chick."

**Red Eyes B. Chick**

**level 1**

**Atk/300**

**Def/200**

A red egg appeared on the field before it cracked and the top came off revealing a baby black dragon with red eyes. It roared though it sounded more like a mewl.

"And because I normal summoned it successfully I can search my deck for a Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

A card pushed itself from Micheal's deck and he grabbed it adding it to his hand.

"Then I set one card and end my turn."

A face down card appeared on the field in front of him.

"I shall get what is rightfully mine and your soul. Right _Grandpa_!"

**Me: yay Cliffie.**

**Louise: YAY!**

**Me: what are you doing here?**

**Louise: IDK**

**Me: oh well. Plz RFRF**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello nothing to say but enjoy**

**The Academy for duel Prodigies**

**Chapter 9**

**4 days since Lisett returned**

_**With Joey**_

"Ok my turn. I DRAW!" Joey said, "I tribute Anthrosaurus to tribute summon Lava Battleguard."

**Lava Battleguard**

**level 5**

**Atk/1550**

**Def/1800**

A red giant with black hair and an untamed beard. His hair was on his arms and alittle on his chest and some were like a pair of shorts. He was wielding a spiked club.

"Now attack his car Lava! LAVAL SMASH!"

The battleguard leaped with the club raised in the air yelling a battle cry.

"I like, totally activate my trap card, Magical Cylinder!"

The battleguard's attack was intercepted by two cylinders. He attacked one of them and a white beam of light fired itself at Joey.

**Joey's LP: 3800-1250**

**Louise's LP: 4000**

"Then I end my turn."

"My turn I draw." said Louise, "I flip summon Geargiano MK-II!"

**Geargiano MK-II**

**level 3**

**Atk/1000-1200**

**Def/500-700**

A monster that looked like geargiano appeared on the field except it had gold gears.

"And because it was flip summoned I can totally special summon Geargiano MK-III!"

**Geargiano MK-III**

**level 3**

**Atk/1000-1200**

**Def/1000-1200**

A monster that looked like geargiano appeared on the field except it had blue gears.

"Then I set one card and end my turn."

A face down card appeared on the field in front of her.

"My turn, DRAW! I normal summon Axe raider in attack position."

**Axe Raider**

**level 4**

**Atk/1700**

**Def/1150**

A man with yellow and red armor covering his chest, shoulders, and head appeared. He wore purple cloth to cover his crotch area. He was wielding a gold battle axe.

"Now attack her Geargiathingymaboba Axeman! AXE RAGE!"

The axeman ran forward with a yell axe above his head. Suddenly another monster blocked his path as he swung down.

"Because of gear seals effect I can totally send a geargia monster from my deck to the graveyard and negate the attack."

"All right Attack that mark three thingy lava! LAVAL SMASH!"

The battleguard leaped with the club raised in the air yelling a battle cry. Suddenly another monster blocked his path as he swung down.

"Wah?"

"I can like, totally activate the effect more than once per duel dummy."

"I end my turn."

"My turn and your last." she said oozing confidence, "DRAW! I activate Geargiagear! Which lets me special summon Geargiano and Geargiano MK-II!"

**Geargiano**

**level 3**

**Atk/500-700**

**Def/1000-1200**

What appeared to be a gear sandwich with arms appeared on the field.

**Geargiano MK-II**

**level 3**

**Atk/1000-1200**

**Def/500-700**

A monster that looked like geargiano appeared on the field except it had gold gears.

"And that's like, totally not all. They also gain a level"

**Geargiano**

**level 3-4**

**Atk/700**

**Def/1200**

**Geargiano MK-II**

**level 3-4**

**Atk/1200**

**Def/700**

"Now I totally use my level 4 Geargiano and my level 4 Geargiano MK-II to like build an overlay network. To Xyz summon, from the work of the inventors and the Geargia that helped them they like, totally built him, Rise up totally awesome hero, like Xyz summon, Gear Gigant X!"

**Gear Gigant X**

**Rank 4**

**Atk/2300**

**Def/1500**

A humanoid made up of gears and gear-like structures appeared. It had a giant gear on its back.

"Now I activate gear seal's second effect! By tributing Geargiano MK-III I can negate all trap effects for the rest of the turn."

"Wah?!"

"Now attack his lava dude Gary!"

"Gary?" said a confused Luis.

"Yes I named him Gary now shove off!"said Louise anger on her face, " Where was I? Oh yeah! Attack his lava dude Gary! GEAR PUNCH!"

"Gary" ran forward and threw a punch at his target while Louise mimicked all his except for running forward. The punch connected and the monster was blown to pieces. The wind made Joey stagger.

**Joey's LP: 1250-300**

**Louise's LP: 4000**

"Now I like activate my Gear Seal's Third and final effect! By tributing all monsters on my side of the field you will like, totally take 200 damage for each monster tributed."

"WAH!"

Louise's two monsters turned into little balls of light and fired the selves at him.

**Joey's LP: 300-0**

**Louise's LP: 4000**

The circle closed around Joey but before it actually closed completely around him Louise ran forward and kissed him on the lips. Then a bright flash later he was laying on the ground. And she was wiping her lips.

"Mmm his soul tasted so good. Well like ta-ta for now." she said blowing a kiss at Luis and getting on what appeared to be a Duel board.

"Go after her I'll catch up." Cameron said picking the soulless man up.

"Got it." said Luis as he quickly followed her.

_**MEANWHILE **_

_**With Kaiba**_

"I am not your grandfather if you use filth like this." said Kaiba

"Oh really?" Micheal said smirking.

"Yes! And I'll show you. I DRAW! I set one card."

A face down card appeared on the field horizontal in front of him.

"Now attack his chicken dragon madoor! AQUA DANCE!"

The madoor did a magnificent dance summoning water before pointing at the bay dragon. The water then surged towards destroying it then some went on to attack Micheal.

**Kaiba's LP: 4000**

**Micheal's LP: 4000-3100**

"Then I end my turn."

"I DRAW!" said Micheal, "I normal summon Red Eyes B. Chick."

**Red Eyes B. Chick**

**level 1**

**Atk/300**

**Def/200**

A red egg appeared on the field before it cracked and the top came off revealing a baby black dragon with red eyes. It roared though it sounded more like a mewl.

"And because I normal summoned it successfully I can search my deck for a Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

A card pushed itself from Micheal's deck and he grabbed it adding it to his hand.

"Next I activate Polymerization!" Micheal said, "I fuse my three Red Eyes Black Dragons, my Red Eyes B. Chick, and my Red Eyes Black Wyvern to fusion summon, dragons of air, water, fire, earth, and darkness combine for a being that shall be mine, help me obliterate my foes, fusion summon, FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!"

**Five-Headed Dragon**

**level 12**

**Atk/5000**

**Def/5000**

A colossal dragon with five heads, each a different type of dragon, appeared on the field.

"Next I equip Mage Power to my dragon which means that its attack goes up by 1000. HA! HA! HA!"

**Five-Headed Dragon**

**level 12**

**Atk/5000-6000**

**Def/5000**

"Now attack his madoor! FIVE HEADED ASSAULT!"

All of the heads of the dragon all charged up they're breath weapons and fired at the same time. There was a blinding light.

**Kaiba's LP: 4000-0**

**Micheal's LP: 3100**

The circle closed around Kaiba and a bright flash later he was laying on the ground. Micheal walked over and took cards from the soulless man's deck.

Looking at Liam he said, "You're next."

And he hopped onto his duel runner.

Alex and Liam quickly followed.

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT I TOOK THEIR SOULS MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Liam: SHUT UP!**

**Me: ha? Any ways the story shall progress farther next time. As always RFRF**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: no duel this chapter but don't worry the grand finale is 5-20 chapters away. Enjoy.**

**The Academy for Duel Prodigies**

**chapter 10**

**5 days since Lisett returned**

_With Luis and Louise_

Luis was chasing a young girl while on his D-board and she on hers. He needed to catch her. But whilst he chased her he had feeling that this wasn't going to end well for him he quickly shook it away. As they weaved in and out of traffic it was becoming apparent that this was getting him nowhere. So while she wasn't looking he went onto a different street thinking that making sure she couldn't see him she would slow down.

'This should work.' he thought as he weaved through traffic.

"Hey there like, totally pretty boy!"

Luis looked behind him and saw Louise right behind him. Upside **down**.

"Catch me like if you can!" she said before turning right side up and blasting forward.

'I have to catch up. But how?' he thought.

Then he had an idea. He smiled devilishly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

_With Cameron_

Cameron was driving his runner down the streets trying to find Luis. He heard the roar of an engine and saw a bright golden yellow Duel runner matching his speed. It was shaped like a beam of light. On the nose of the runner was the eye of Horus. Then he looked at the ride and saw nothing that could discern his identity. Then he spoke.

"Hello boy my name is Sam." he said.

It took Cameron everything he had not to ram his runner into the Sam's. For this was the man he dueled way back in chapter one.

"You." he growled instead.

"Yes, me." Sam said.

"I'm going to rip your heart out and make you eat it you fucking bastard." Cameron said menacingly.

"Oh but first you have to catch me." the man said as he zoomed off starting a high speed chase.

-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-,.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-

_With Alex, Liam, and Micheal_

"Just give up already. You can't catch me." Said Micheal as he weaved through traffic on his duel runner that was shaped like a blue-eyes white dragon.

"That's a problem." said Alex as he and Liam followed.

"Why?"

"Cause we don't give up easily." Said Liam pulling on his throttle even more.

"Yeah but I kinda want you, blondie to follow me. But not the dude who smells"

That last comment hit a nerve. Alex's eye started twitching.

"Did you just say I smell bad?"

"Sorry was I not blunt enough?" Micheal said as the sound of another Duel runner approached them.

Suddenly a duel runner, the color of storm clouds, landed on top of a car not caring that people were in it and continued driving. It was clear the runner was built for speed as it easily outran Micheal's runner.

"Stop it Micheal." said a female voice.

"Shut up Hailey." he spat.

She slowed down so that she was a little ways ahead of Alex.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes Micheal can be a douche." she said.

Alex who had been holding off on his speed a so that he couldn't be easily separated from Liam. Hit. The. Throttle.

Hailey was surprised at his sudden burst of speed and almost lost control when Alex nudged the back end of her runner.

"You're mine Bitch."

"Oh so you're allowed to cuss and I'm not." complained Liam.

"There were kids around when you cussed."

"Oh"

"Catch a cloud if you can mister rainbow." taunted Hailey as she sped off.

Alex quickly followed.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-

_With Luis and Louise_

Louise looked be hind her to check on Luis's progress but he wasn't there. Thinking that he switched roads again she prepared to change roads when she heard something conspicuous.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said a voice she knew all to well.

She looked up and her jaw dropped. Riding along the rooftops was Luis. He was leaping across gaps and doing tick as well. He noticed her looking at him and winked. She turned bright red.

'Like, totally focus Louise.' she thought.

She noticed a construction site and smiled.

"HEY FLYBOY LIKE TRY TO FOLLOW ME IF YOU LIKE, TOTALLY CAN!" she yelled at him and headed to the site.

'Oh shit!' thought Luis as he looked at the gap between the construction site and where he is, 'Like hell am I going to lose her!'

He sped up as fast as his board would go and even faster. As soon as he made the jump he prayed that he wouldn't die.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-...-.-..-.-.

_With Alex and Hailey_

"What's wrong Alex? Can't keep up?" taunted Hailey.

"You will not get away from me." growled Alex.

"Hahaha then follow me." she said as she went into a subway.

Everyone was screaming and jumping out of the way when Hailey's Duel runner went down the steps.

"Rubii!" said and unfamiliar voice.

Alex looked around as he sped off to the next subway station wondering where that voice came from.

'Am I going crazy?' he thought as he went down the steps leading to the underground train.

A roar of a duel runner's engine brought him back to reality. But people kept getting in the way he was losing Hailey he had to think quickly. He imagined what it would be like if Amber could just push them out of the way. Suddenly he saw something peculiar. In front of him was a creature pushing the people in front of him out of the was. It looked like Amber mammoth but he could see through it. Alex rubbed his eyes and it was gone.

'I have to get some sleep after this is over.' he thought as he drove onto the rails at full speed.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-...-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

_With Liam and Micheal_

Liam was driving at full speed trying to catch up with Micheal. Micheal it seemed had no trouble staying ahead of him, and he wasn't even at full throttle! Micheal still looked bored. Then he saw something up ahead.

"Hey Liam." he said smiling.

"What?"

"You wanna duel?"

"Hell yeah. Just be ready for a can of whup' ass."

"Hahaha."

Then Liam saw what was up ahead. It was a circular shape of pulsing Blue matter. It looked like something from a Sci-fi show. Micheal sped up and drove right into it. Liam narrowed his eyes and drove right into it as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

_With Cameron and Sam_

Cameron and Sam were driving along the edge of a cliff face. How they got there was lost to him because all he was focused on was making the bastard pay for what he did to Lisett. Sam on the other hand just kept bursting out laughing the whole time and random intervals. Suddenly his goal was in sight. It was like the thing Liam saw except it was at the edge of the cliff and golden yellow. Sam just sped up to full speed and Cameron did as well. He did not realize what was going on until he went into the the thing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_With Luis and Louise_

Louise was on the ground of the construction sit leading Luis into her trap. Like the pied piper leading the rats to their doom. Luis was on the floor above her trying to get the jump on her when he saw a chance. Speeding up he fell through a hole and landed right beside Louise who looked surprised and shocked.

"Surprised to see me?" he said pushing a button on his duel disk.

Suddenly Louise's D-board couldn't pull away. She looked up at Luis, because he was a few inches taller than her duh. Then she saw a yellow glow on his face and smiled before speeding up. Not wanting to start spinning around in circles he accelerated as well. Then looked forward just as they went into the thing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_With Alex and Hailey_

Alex was driving at top speed while avoiding trains as he followed Hailey. She was barely in his line of sight but he knew she was there. How he knew he didn't know. Suddenly he heard the sound of a train and tried to speed up more but couldn't. Then he saw something on the console, not knowing how he missed it, it was a glowing _big red button. _(A/N: just had to put it in here. LOL.)

He quickly pressed it and shot forward as he realized what it was labeled in big letters: NITRO. Hailey looked be hind her to see Alex and a train coming up fast. Then she saw the thing the others saw but this time it was red. She shot into it as well as Alex and the train.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**As always RFRF.**


End file.
